Surprise
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Randy Orton/OC "His words haunted me." A baby wasnt what Billy wanted but its what she got. Read and review please.


**Randome one shot...not sure where it came from but i like it. Read and review please.**

His words haunted me. "Just make it all go away." He said and threw his money at me. I guess I didn't take orders well because here I am, a baby in one hand and his check in the other.

I met him under the normal circumstances, a wave out side a house show and then a gorgeous view of his hotel ceiling. The company left town and I thought that I'd gotten exactly what I wanted, well until that fucking stick turned blue. I was pregnant, that's all there was to it and to make matters worse I had no idea how to contact him. A baby wasn't something I wanted, I actually swore to never have children…but that night my whole life turned upside down.

Shunned is a good word, it's exactly what happened to me. Once I told my family everyone except my mother and my best friend turned there back on me. In their minds I had turned my back on them, sleeping with a thirty year old man. I felt like I'd turned my back on myself. What was I thinking? Of course he was Randy Orton but I shouldn't have been dumb enough to ignore protection. My first thought was to call him, but of course a one-town booty calls don't receive phone numbers. The only way I had to contact the now father of my child was to write him a letter, by fan mail no less. I was thrilled when he called but disgusted when he explained that I had to get rid of it, it wasn't good for his career or his marriage. Neither is cheating dumb shit. "Just make it go away." I couldn't fathom his mind set, but it was really what I wanted to here. I was barely an adult I didn't need a baby to prove how grown up I'd become, again it was something I never wanted. A couple of weeks down the line his check came, I booked the appointment and I showed up to the clinic. But when I found myself on that table? I couldn't do it; I just put on my pants and went home.

Just like then I had no way of contacting him, so I got fatter and when it was time the baby came. It tried to kill me, but it came. The cord raped around it's neck and breeched it was a miracle that it survived, for a second I thought it was fate for it not to. But after a lot of work and quick c-section, I had a beautiful baby boy in my arms. Alex Randy Orton, 6 pounds 3 ounces…screaming with a full head of hair. I couldn't allow myself to not call him Orton; he was his father from the first breath he took. Looking at him broke my heart, his blue eyes could pierce through me like his dads eyes did 9 months ago.

So here I am a small town girl in St. Louis, I'd never ridden a plane, I'd never left home and now I had successfully hunted him down. My hands were shaking as I ring the doorbell and step back waiting for him to answer. To my surprise he came, not her, not the help, but Randy. "Can I help you?" He asks, looking at me before he notices the small child in my arms. And then it hit him, the shock washing over his face. "I couldn't do it," I say as he moves out of the way to let me inside. He runs his hand back over his short hair before he speaks again. "He's mine?" I nod, what else could I do? "He's 14 months, his name is Alex Randy Orton, and everyday he looks more and more like you." Randy sighs and sits down on the sofa beside me. "What do you want?" He asks pulling his wallet from his back pocket. I push it down, "For you to acknowledge that we exist." He looks over at Alex then at me… "My wife is having our first child, I was just getting ready to be a dad, only to find out that I already am one?" My head falls. "I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how." He lets out a heavy breath, "Why did he have to look like me?" Randy asks, watching the child playing on the floor. I can hear his voice breaking and I know that as much as he could be heartless right now his was exploding.

"Listen I don't know if you even remember my name…." I start completely unsure of what to say. "…It's Billy." He cut me off, reaching once again from his wallet and pulling from it a crumpled up piece of paper. "This…this is your letter," Randy places it in my hands. "I've never gone a day without reading it and wondering what if…and now here you are with my son…its all so fucking crazy." I smile, "Life's crazy." He laughs. "I guess it is." He says before getting up off of the couch and placing Alex in his arms. With the child cuddling into his shoulder he instantly lights up, "So this is what they feel like?" He asks, gently patting the baby on the back. I stand up and move beside him, crossing my arms and watching him interact with my son, our son. "Yup, when their not all wet and gooey." Randy smiles again and turns away from me towards the mantle, it's then that see the baby picture of himself…the splitting image of our baby. "I love you." I hear him whisper to Alex, in a voice almost inaudible. "Was it hard for you?" He asks once again turning to look at me. I meekly reply, "Yeah, but my moms been great." "I'm glad." Randy tells me, and I know for once he's sincere. I place the check in his fingers, "This is your money." He pushes it back at me, "You need it more then I do." "I'm nobody's charity case." I tell him, taking the child back into my arms and leaving the check in his. "Billy please," He begs, "Let me help you, at least financially." It's then that I know that we will always be the secret family, complete with secret presents and visits and become the big dark secret that Samantha will never know. "I came here to give you back that money and more importantly so that you could finally know about us…whatever happens now is up to you, I'm doing just fine on my own but anything thing else is up to you…." With that I walk out the door, content that we now were real to him. I didn't want to shake up his life, other woman might have. I didn't care if he told his wife or not, I left now before she came home…because that decision was up to him. Just like whatever comes next.


End file.
